memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Semper Fidelis/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is docked at DS9. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military Log Combat date 53877.4. The Archer is at Deep Space Nine, for much needed repairs after the battle of Witch Head the crew is enjoying some much needed downtime. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Both John and Sito are laying on the couch watching a 21st century movie called Superman returns. SITO (Amazed) Wow that was a good movie. John turns off the monitor. JOHN Yeah you enjoyed it? SITO (Smiles) Yeah so your kind use to sit in front of the T.V. and watch movies and shows? He smiles. JOHN (Nods) Yeah on a cold day, rainy day, or a snowy day but most would have a beautiful girl with them to keep them company if the power ever went out. Sito kisses him. CUT TO INT-WAR ROOM Taylor is staring at what looks like another casualty list up on the wall monitor, as Commander Martin walks into the war room holding a PADD. MARTIN I thought I might find you here... He stands next to her. TAYLOR (Sighs) Sorry I was just updating the causality list and I guess I just forgot to leave. MARTIN hands her the PADD. MARTIN Lieutenant Sito's new security protocols you requested. Taylor looks at the PADD and puts it on the table and resumes looking at the list. TAYLOR I think that's what I'm going to remember most about this war, looking through casualty reports. Sometimes it feels like that's all I do, stare at the names of the dead when the war started I read every name. I felt it was the least I could do to honor their sacrifices but now the names have begun to blur together. Martin thinks. MARTIN Is this the latest from the Chin'toka System? She nods. TAYLOR Been checking to make sure that Jack ain't on it so far he's not. MARTIN He's trained to handle issues like this so let's just hope he's alright. She looks at him. EXT-CHIN'TOKA V Lieutenant Mason is leading a squad on patrol for any sign of Dominion soldiers. MASON (Sighs) Man what wouldn't I give for a big juicy steak right about now rather then Starfleet rations that tasted like sand. Before anyone could respond their ambushed by a squad of Jem'Hadar soldiers. MASON CONTACT!!!! The Starfleet squad takes cover and returns fire as the Dominion soldiers are moving in firing their weapons at the Starfleet officers. MASON FALL BACK, I repeat FALL BACK we can't win this fight! The Starfleet squad falls back as the fire at the enemy soldiers as they retreat from the site. INT-FORWARD OPERATIONS BASE Mason is getting dressed down by the Colonel. TIKI Who gave the order to fall back Lieutenant? MASON No one sir! The Colonel looks at him. TIKI (Sighs) Then why did you fall back then. MASON We were outnumbered two to one I made the choice to retreat. TIKI I'm putting a reprimand on your record dismissed Lieutenant. Mason leaves his office as Colonel Tiki is under a lot of pressure and stress from the battles they were fighting on the planet. EXT-SPACE Archer is still docked at DS9 as a Federation fighter flies by the Intrepid-Class ship docked on the upper pylon. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Clarkson's Engineering staff and O'Brien's Engineering staff are working on replacing relays and conduits that were burnt out from battles against the Dominion/Cardassian forces, as Chief O'Brien and Lieutenant Clarkson are debuting on the plasma relay. O'BRIEN We're going to have to do a bypass of the ODN relays to fix the injectors. Kyle turns to him. CLARKSON Chief that could overload the relays if we do a bypass? O'BRIEN Not if you do a bypass while its powered down, (beat) then we power it up slowly. Clarkson looks at the PADD. CLARKSON (Sighs) It's still risky but we'll try it. They get to work on the bypass of the plasma injectors to repair them fully. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Taylor is looking at the Causality list when the doors chimed. TAYLOR Come. Martin ENTERS, holding a PADD. MARTIN (re: PADD) The latest intel from the Chin'toka System. Taylor looks at the PADD and tosses it on the desk. TAYLOR This is old news I need newer intel from that system, mostly on Chin'toka V. Martin sits in front of the desk. MARTIN You worried about Jack aren't you? TAYLOR (Nods) Yeah damn that Dave Tiki he knew he was onboard, that's why he took him from us if he gets that man killed I'll file a report on him. She walks up the steps as Martin follows her as the Window shows the Station and the Ninth Fleet. MARTIN (Sighs) Marcia your tired you've not had a good night sleep in a few days go and nap I'll take care of things if I hear anything about Jack I'll let you know. She nods and leaves her ready room as John goes to the desk and sits at the desk and looks over the PADDs. MARTIN (Sighs) Sweet dreams Marcia. (End of Act One, Fade out)